Destined
by chaoticmoon
Summary: Two young teens meet under the weirdest circumstances but what if one doesn't remember? What if her memories were temporarily gone... but it was no accident?
1. Chapter 1

Black star

Thoughts were flowing through my mind of the last few days, especially that tragic day when I lost one of my good friends, Patty. I was silently sitting in the corner of an old fashioned diner, staring out the window. I counted cars as they drove past but heard no sound from the outside world until the annoying sound of a clicking pen brought me back to reality. I turn to find the pestering sound and spot a chick around my age causing it. The girl was very tall, way taller than I was, I could tell. Her long, thick hair amazed me with its length and straightness. Her hair was so black it reminded me of the midnight sky and even though. But her eyes were what fantasized me the most. They were a crystal, clouded blue and very sharp, as if she was always on high alert. _Her eyes are unusual…_ I thought to myself as the big blue orbs had captivated me.

I then noticed the girl was a waitress as she walked over to me in her cute little outfit, I fought hard to keep my cheeks from flushing. I suppose she caught me staring at her and assumed that I wanted to order something. When she drew near I noticed something very odd about her... Well okay, I noticed this before but with her so close to me her appearance was breathe taking. "oh shit…" I mutter to myself when I realize that she was indeed walking over to me... I quickly clear my throat and readjust my strikingly weird blue hair. "Can I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice. It took me a minute to realize I hadn't replied to her question and I nodded slowly, taking in her appearance. "Ice-cream, strawberry-coated…" those are the only words that escaped my mouth. _Idiot! Now what do I do if she finds me weird?_ I was still in angry with myself when she returned with a bowl full of strawberry coated ice-cream, but soon calmed myself when she set it down on the round, wooded table. As she turned to walk away I tried to grab her attention by dropping my spoon. I mentally face-palmed myself, thinking that I was the lamest guy on earth right now and if my best friend, Soul was here he would have made-fun of me… But, to my delight she turns around from the sound of the metal hitting the wood and I smile warily at her. She approaches me once again and as she crouched down I thought this was the time to talk. She looks up at me with a kind smile and says quietly "I'm sorry that you've dropped your spoon… It's all dirty now. I'll go get you a clean one immediately. As she hurried away from me I clenched my teeth in disappointment. I lost my chance to talk to her. After a couple of minutes of waiting I started drawing circles around on the table out of boredom until I saw my spoon infront of me, well, stuck in my ice cream that had melted slightly. I look up to see her bow and smile. "T-Thanks for the spoon… uh…?" I frowned at the thought of not knowing the thing that I most desperately wanted to know right now… her name. She giggled softly and replied with her name. Tsubaki. I gave her my giant grin. "That's a beautiful name, Tsubaki. It matches your appearance" I said without hesitation, wondering where that courage came from. Her eyes widened and her face instantly turned to a cute shade of red. "T-Thank you, sir." She mumbled under her breath. "The name is Black*Star…" I frowned, wondering if she didn't like the compliment.

Tsubaki  
I tried my hardest to maintain a straight face as it was strictly forbidden to flirt with the customers of the diner that Mr. Death owned. I murmured my thanks and concealed my small smile but wondered what the boys' name was. I quickly took in his appearance. His bright, chaotically spiked up sapphire hair is what caught my attention first. Then it was those gorgeous bright pools of blue that stared at me with… Curiosity? I then realized that he had said something and I completely missed it. I instantly bowed in apologetic and pressed my lips together. "I-I'm sorry, could you please repeat yourself?" I asked in a squeaky voice, hoping that he wouldn't get offended. He simple smiled and repeated his name. "My name is Black*Star, it's nice to meet you Tsubaki." He chimed in and extended his hand. It was only until then that I realized his arms were made out of muscle. I tilted my head now wondering how old this boy was… he looked too young to have a well-defined body. He cleared his voice, bringing my back to his still extended hand. I smiled and took his hand into my own, shaking it firmly.  
"Tsubaki!" I jumped and reluctantly let go of … Black*stars hand. _Hm… what an rare name_ I thought as the yelling continued. "… What the do you think you're doing? Get back to work!" said Kid, the managers son. I glanced up at his golden eyes shyly and nodded my head before walking around to help other customers. Kid wasn't that bad of a person once you get to know him… it's just his small… problem. At those exact thoughts a customer dropped their plate on the floor, shattering it into severely different pieces and at the exact moment, Kid started to scratch at his shirt with disturbed eyes. "It's not symmetrical… you imbecile! You ruined the symmetry!" Kid yelled at the customer before he couldn't handle the asymmetrical object anymore and started gurgling. I sighed softly and left him on the floor so I could clean up the broken piece of glasses to make him recover. Yes, Kid had a very high case of OCD… it was sometimes bothersome but that's who he is. I returned to him with a damp table cloth and gently layed it over his forehead before getting up to assist more customer. SMACK! I jumped up in fright and grabbed my ass as pain struck through it. I turn around slowly to see a drunken man with dark red hair and blue eyes smiling at me with lust. "Hey there little lady… You wanna get out of this dump and have some fun?" He asked and stood up, dragging me outside against my will. I struggled but his grip on me was too strong… "Stop! Let go of me!" but of course he wouldn't listen. We soon were in an alley that looked pretty dodgy. He finally let go of me and I stood against the wall as far as possible away from the strange man. "The name's Spirit… And I know how to show you a good time" he whispered, now pinning me against the wall. I blinked and looked at him with fear, when did he get infront of me? "Please let me go sir… I mean, Mr. Spirit. I promise I won't tell anyone just… let me go" I begged silently to him, refusing to cry. He chuckled and shook his head, his hands already moved up my leg. I tried backing away but the wall behind me refused to back away with me. He looked me in the eyes and lifted his hand to stroke my cheek but suddenly cried out in pain. I had his two fingers caught between my teeth and I wasn't about to let go. "oi'm sowry sir put yuu bwrought thwis on yuuorself!" I tried to speak with his dirty tasting fingers and bit harder until I could taste blood. "That's enough you little brat!" he yelled and yanked his fingers out of my mouth harshly, leaving me with pain shooting through my jaw. He grabbed me by the hair and slammed me against the wall, all signs of playfulness gone. I started to sob as I struggled against his iron grip with didn't seem to be doing anything. "Please… Somebody!" I cried out but was silenced with the mans horrible lips. He kissed me roughly for a minute before forcing his nasty tongue into my mouth. I was tempted to bite it but I was scared of the consequences… I shut my eyes tightly and sobbed to myself. My eyes reopened themselves when I felt his body being yanked off of me with full force by a small blurr of blue.  
"B… Black*Star?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Black*Star  
It was over in less than a minute from the time he pulled out his small, rusted pocket knife to the time he was on the floor with a possible broken arm and unconscious. I smirked and stood up above him, arms crossed over my chest.' _I didn't even break a sweat! He wasn't even half my strength ha! No one can match me' _I grinned as I thought this only to crash the train of happy contemplations.' _Tsubaki! Is she okay?!' _I whipped my body around to see the fragile girl on the ground, hand covering her mouth in disbelief and cheeks stained with tears. I sighed and scratched my hair before walking over to her. She looked up at me with no gratitude but with fear. I stopped in my tracks confused as to why she was suddenly afraid of me, her _hero_. As I stepped closer she backed up against the wall and stared at me with innocently wide eyes. "D-Did you kill him…?" She asked almost hesitantly, almost like I would hurt her if she said the wrong thing. I masked the pain that washed over me with a small smile. She was still concerned about the safety of the man that was about to rape and probably kill her.. "Not really but he'd probably be in hospital for a while. He deserves it for what he was about to do to you" I hissed out then kneeled in front of the shaking girl. I sighed and frowned, knowing that I'd probably have to temporarily erase her memories and disappear before she remembers me and what I'm capable of. I looked her straight in those dark eyes and cupped her face in my rough hands. "Tsubaki, I don't know if you're going to remember this…" I started slowly while staring at the ground the whole time as guilt washed over me. Before I could speak again she stuttered out, now completely terrified of me. "What do you mean? W-What are you going to do to me?!" She asked more hysterically now. I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip on her jaw. "I never wanted it to be this way! This is the second time I'm sparing your life!" I yelled at her, anger now taking over. "But you don't remember anything and that's for your own good! That's why I'm going to do what I have to do…" I whispered and before she could question me, I whacked her on the back of the neck, hard enough to snap her unconscious but careful enough for her delicate body. Her eyes looked up at me with surprise before they fluttered down, covering those beautiful puddles of blue. I watched her body tumble forward before I catch her in my arms and hug her limp body against my own. I cradled her for a bit, not saying anything and just staring at the beauty in front of me while occasionally brushing the lose hair from her messed up pony tail back behind her ears. "Dammit, Tsubaki! You've cost me everything… My partner, my job, my life! What is it about you?" I asked the sleeping girl. I looked down at the scum who still lay there half dead and spat. Pathetic. If anyone was going to kill this mild flower it would be me... but not even I could accomplish that. I lowered my eyes as flash backs of three days ago begun.

Flashback  
Both teenagers stared up at the gigantic mansion with grim faces. It was going to be hard to find their target in such a big place… thought Black*Star as he hid in the bushes outside next to his partner, Patty. Patty had no concern whatsoever and was drawing a giraffe in the dirt with her knife, giggling to herself when she had completed her master work. Black*Star rolled his eyes but always wondered what was up with her obsessions with giraffes and decided to shrug it off like he always did. "How are we going to do this, Pat? Split or team?" He asked impatiently. He just wanted to get this mission over and done with. Patty giggled again and crawled over closer to him so that she didn't have to whisper. Being quiet for the two of them was just not an option. "We work as a team silly!" She yelled excitedly, her indigo eyes never showed fear of getting caught. Black*Star face palmed and covered her mouth with his hand but smirked at her. He liked having this weird, abnormal girl as his partner. She wasn't afraid of getting caught or kicking people's asses but he always had to be the responsible and mature one which was still foreign to him since his the noisy loud-mouth. "Okay, Okay, we work as a team to find the presidents sister. Once we lay eyes on her, we kill her. The guard patrol should be lowered today as the president is expected us to fulfill his request." Black*Star spat, sickened that the president of this country, the leader, hired the top two hitmans to exterminate his own sister. Patty nodded and stood up, the tight black material she wore showed of a lot of her chest area and Black*Star had always found it hard not to stare. Without warning, Patty had jumped up onto Black*stars shoulder, using him as a step as she pushed off of him making him fall back onto his butt and grabbed the edge of the tall gate before flipping over to the other side. After cursing and dusting his clothes off, he looked at the extended wall, waiting for his dear partners signal. A minute later he heard a crash of bodies being thrown around and a few gun shots with the faint laughter of a girl singing. "You can't catch me Mr. Bad guys! The magic giraffes keep me safe~!" Patty hummed out and kicked the last of the men in the chest, sending the poor guy crashing into the wall. Black*star assumed it was safe and backed up before jumping up onto a low hanging branch and demonstrating his abilities by swinging off of the branch and doing multiple flips into the huge court yard. "Yahoo!" He half yelled, half laughed as he soared through the air and landed perfectly next to Patty. The two assassins wasted no time and ran straight through the 'accidental unlocked door' and searched through the mansion.  
Ten minutes had passed before the impatient skilled killer stopped and suggested they spilt up. "It would get our work done quicker and plus, one of us can take on more than fifty of these peasants at a time" He reasoned with his partner who had finally agreed. Black*Star took the top of the stairs while Patty sprinted into different rooms, her short brownish-blonde hair flowing around with her movements. After a while of searching Black*Star eventually came across a door with golden flowers as door knobs. Curiosity getting the best of him, he gripped the metal flower before turning it slowly to open the door quietly as possible and walked in without making a sound, something that came naturally to him. He looked around the room, his body performing a full rotation as he took it all in. The walls were a bit girly to his liking, being a faint purple with darkened flowers printed on vines near the floor. There was a giant window in front of him that was shut and covered with a see-through curtain that looked like it was soft to touch. He wanted to touch it. He stepped forward and let his hand feel the velvet curtain; a small smile struck his face as he took a liking to it. He then heard a small tussle to his right and immediately pulled out his hidden sleeved knife only to realize that it was a sleeping person. A sleeping female to be exact. _Found you, little rich mutt! _He chuckled to himself as he inched forward towards the sleeping beauty. The soundlessly sleeping girl rolled over in her sleep again and hugged her blanket to herself as she appears to be having a nightmare. Black*Star caught a glimpse of her scrunched up face and paused before stopping completely and dropping his arms. He blinked and looked at his knife before sliding it back into his sleeve. _She doesn't look… harmful at all. Why does her brother want her dead?_ He questioned himself as he sub-consciously moved towards her and stroked her hair to comfort the girl which seemed to work before his body froze. What was he doing, comforting the girl that he was about to kill? He was Japans number one hitman who mindlessly killed anyone… why was he finding it hard to strike this female? He blinked and stared at her face for a bit longer than he should have. He never noticed his normally loud, maniac of a partner sneak up on him with a gun in hand until he saw her at the end of the bed, holding the gun up aiming it at the girls head. Her eyes were stern and concentrated. "Mission… accomplished." She said as she pulled the trigger.


End file.
